Just a New Life
by kristiliz
Summary: When Clary has a premature baby ... Jace's life takes a turn. He hates everything that has happened, worst of all, he blames the little girl. Can his own daughter earn a space in his heart? You bet .. Protective Dad! R & R!
1. It's worth it

**Ok ... .. first of all I want to thank my wonderful, adorable, incredible Beta reader MaxWaylandGrey. If it weren't for her this story would not be being published. This fanfic was written originally in Spanish, obviously for me, but I decided to translate it for people who read in English, and there's a lot, and could have the opportunity to read my fanfic. Max .. really thanks, this is not possible without your help! OK ... on other topic this is my sixth fanfic. Includes an overprotective Jace ... an adorable baby ... who Jace calls his reason to exist. This is a shadow hunter fanfic, not 's very familiar enough in the beginning ... until chapter three in which changes to suspense ... ok, ok .. I let you read in peace! Enjoy!**

Jace POV

I had to bring Clary to the closest hospital for emergency. She had eight months of being pregnant. Clary had been on the living room watching television while I was in weapons room and everything was okay . . . Until Clary began screaming. When I got to her, I saw that she was bleeding. That was not normal. When I arrived at the hospital, they didn't let me in with her. They told me they would have to commit her to an emergency C-section.

Great.

Luke and Jocelyn came in minutes later, next to Isabelle, who looked about to have a panic attack, and Alec.

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked me.

"She started bleeding. They had to commit her to an emergency C-section. They said that even at eight months the baby could be premature. She had just _reached_ eight months," I said. Sincerely, I knew I was just trying to control myself but what I really wanted to do was knock out the nurse for not letting me pass and be with Clary.

"Everything's going to be okay," Alec told me while putting his hand in my shoulder. I knew I had an angry expression on my face, but what I really had was nerves and impotence. Clary had begun screaming again when they were entering emergencies, leaving me worried in the damned waiting room. It was horrible to see her suffer without being able to do anything about it. Isabelle had begun crying silently while trying to comfort Jocelyn, who had to sit down. I separated myself from the group, running a hand through my hair, breathing in deeply and trying to control myself from screaming to someone. I couldn't believe what I was going to do, but I took my phone out and dialed Simon. It was possible that Isabelle had not called his "wonderful" boyfriend to tell him what had happened to his best friend.

"What's up?" asked Simon through the phone with a bored tone.

"We are at the hospital," I told him.

"What! What happened? Where is Isabelle?"

"Clary began bleeding and they had to take her in emergencies for a C-section."

"Why didn't Isabelle call me?"

"Well, if you want to cause Isabelle to yell through the phone and lose all your auditory sense, be my guest."

"What hospital?"

"Lenox Hill."

"I'm on my way," he said, and before I could respond, Simon hung up. I ended the call and walked back to the group. I sat down two sits from Isabelle and put my head in my hands.

We were there a few minutes, listening to the quiet sniffling of Jocelyn and the comforting words from Isabelle to calm her down while Luke rubbed her shoulders. I felt like going crazy . .

Until the nurse came out.

I jumped from my seat, and in less than a second, I was in front of her.

"What happened?" I asked with an extremely worried tone.

"Well, the baby was set in an incubator and will be there for a week or two. Six pounds and five ounces. The mom is really good. They are taking her to her bedroom at this moment," said the nurse to the rest of the group.

"Can I go in to see her?" I told her rapidly.

"Only a person at a time," she said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Luke.

"You go," he said.

"Thanks," I said and followed the nurse. When we entered Clary had her eyes closed. She was underneath a bunch of blankets with an IV on her left hand. The nurse led me in and then disappeared.

I walked towards the bed and got close to Clary to the point where my lips where brushing hers. Clary responded with her eyes closed and kissed me harder. When we pulled apart, I looked into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"It's fair to say 'good'?" she told me with an exhausted smile.

"I guess," I whispered to her.

"I want to see her," she said.

"Clary . . . It's dangerous that you go out in this state. Wait until tomorrow. Also, you can't walk . . . And I don't think you want me to carry you all the way over there, right?" I told her running my fingers through her hair.

"Wheelchair, Jace" She whispered.

"Oh . . . Right," I say a bit embarrassed. What the hell is up with me? For some reason I didn't really want to see the baby. I hated saying this, but she was the reason Clary could have been in danger. Clary stayed in silence for a long time, and when I looked down at her, I saw that she had fallen asleep. I climbed on the bed, cautiously throwing an arm over her stomach, and drawing her body to mine, placing her head on my chest. I wouldn't let anything hurt her in that way.

69696969

"I think it's a great idea," said Dr. Smith, who had been attending Clary.

Clary gave me a smile that I responded with a forced smile.

"I will go send to look for a wheelchair," she said. Clary was already sitting up in her bed and threw her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her and kissed her.

"Are you sure you feel better?" I asked Clary. She assured me she did and in that moment a nurse came in with a wheelchair. Clary gave me another smile. I sent one back before lifting her slowly and setting her on the wheelchair. I pushed it behind the nurse who was taking us to a room that contained incubators. There were nurses supported bottles, other listening to heartbeats through a stethoscope and others just pressing various buttons on the machines of each baby. It was, sincerely, terrifying. The room was the color of a light yellow. It had baby ornaments hanging from the walls and pictures of babies who had been subjected to photo sessions. There were babies so small that could have easily fit on an adult's hand. Some had so many chords around them that it was painful to see them; you could see how much they suffered with each inhale of oxygen they took. I repeat: It was extremely terrifying. I hated being there, hated seeing the tears coming from Clary's eyes . . . I hated my life. I hated everything.

The nurse stopped on an incubator at the end of the room. The incubator's spaces were separated by curtains. Ours was between a wall and a curtain. There was plenty of space, like a room for a patient. There were two small couches on either side of the incubator, next to a machine connecting a few cables connected to the baby. I noted that Clary was crying silently. I pushed the wheelchair as close as I could and let Clary do the first move. When I looked directly into the incubator . . . I saw my daughter. She was lying face up, had light hair, was so small, was _so _small like the before mentioned example, but that small. Her eyes were closed. She was sleeping . . . she was . . . she was perfect. She looked like an angel. She _is _an angel. Suddenly, all the nuisance and anger . . . disappeared. For some reason, I felt that the first one that hurt this little girl would die at my hands. I would make him suffer like never before. I felt the impulse to protect her—just like, or even more than, the impulse to protect Clary. I felt a small smile forming itself in my lips. Clary had put in both hands inside the holes on the incubator; one caressing the baby's hand, the other caressing the baby's head. It was an image I never thought I would see in my whole life. Clary had a smile on her lips while tears drifted down from her eyes, admiring at her small baby. Clary's face lifted to mine as she gave me a smile. I smiled back and started walking towards her. She took one hand out of the incubator and looked at me. I put my hand in and slowly put it on top of my daughter's delicate hand. I caressed her hand slowly which was open, letting a slowly smile creep into my lips. The inside of the incubator was warm, to give her warmth, seeing that my small girl was barely in diapers. Suddenly, her hand moved underneath mine and the small girl closed her hand around my index finger, squeezing slightly. I smiled and admired my small daughter. Everything had been worth it.

"Noheli," I whispered.

"Huh?" Clary whispered back slowly.

"Her name is Noheli Wayland," I whispered and looked down at Clary. A small smile was spreading over her lips, and then she got closer to me, kissing softly.

"I love you," she whispered against my lips.

"I love you more," I told her, pressing my lips against hers again.

**OKKK! SOOO..WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD? BAd? HMMM...ok just say it!**

**press that button**

**the blue one -_-**

**that one!**

**YES!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON, FOR GOD'S SAKE!**

**THANK YOU! =^_^=**


	2. It's SO SIMPLE

**So here's chapter 2...I hope you like it! special thanks to my Beta Reader MaxWaylandGrey...she's the BEST! thankss sooo much! ok..soo...just READ and REVIEW! they make me smile...A LOT! jejeje :P OK READ!**

Jace POV

Two weeks passed by in the blink of an eye. Clary and Noheli were both released at the same time. I had to leave them with Jocelyn to go buy a car seat for Noheli with Isabelle. I bought one with lines, dots, and few flowers in orange, brown, and different tones of pink—thanks to Izzy—with its corresponding stroller. Even baby stuff made Isabelle excited. I also bought stuff for her room since Alec, Magnus, and Luke would be going to the Institute to install everything once I got there. I don't know why the hell we didn't do this earlier.

I bought a crib, a changer, a rocking chair, a bed, a bedside table, a stainless steal lamp, a big carpet, all the decorations, a plasma television, a piece of furniture for the television with glass bases . . . Yeah, a disaster. Thank the Angel Izzy was telling what went with what, making it out of the baby store in four hours.

The first thing I did when I parked the car in front of the Institute's gates was . . .

"Alexander Lightwood, get your ass down here in this instant if you don't want me to find a way to do it myself!" In that instant, the truck carrying all the things for my daughter's room came. Alec came out with Magnus and Luke.

"Damn it, Izzy! Did you, by any chance, take the whole store?" said Alec looking at the truck.

"Don't look at me. Jace was the one that was picking the things. I was just giving my opinion," said Isabelle with a blank expression. Alec, Magnus, and Luke turned to look at me at the same time with a "what the hell?" look.

"Ha! He even made me go buy a bag at Juice Couture!" Isabelle exclaimed laughing, making everybody look at me with wider eyes.

"Stop looking stupid, guys," I told them as I walked towards the truck. The men had already begun taking out the things and I indicated for them to leave them at the entrance. Alec and Luke started taking the changer disappearing from the entrance, trying to look normal. Isabelle just took the bag and left with the excuse of not wanting to break a nail with all the heavy furniture. I rolled my eyes at the comment. As soon as the workers left, Magnus threw a few weird sparks and the furniture disappeared making them appear in Noheli's bedroom. When we went up through the elevator, Luke and Alec were entering the room. When they saw the things on the floor, their eyes widened.

"Great. Our work means nothing in this place," muttered Alec.

"Don't be an idiot," I told him and walked inside the room.

"Magnus, can you bring the paint that is in my car?" I asked. Magnus looked at me with a "Are you crazy?" look before snapping his fingers, making the paint appear on the floor.

"Let's get started."

After about five hours, everything was ready. Honestly, the room was a bit too big for a newborn that would only use the crib and the changer, but it looked really good. The crib was made of wood painted white with different tones of pink. There was a couch were Clary could lay down with Noheli. I installed the TV with DVD so that my little girl could entertain herself. The walls were painted in this light cream color and a faint pink with star designs. The curtains were white with different tones of pink stars. There was a huge carpet in the middle of the room with stars and orange, pink, gray and other color lines. There was a dresser on the left wall. The boxes had lights as to illuminate the bottom of the dresser. Magnus had been able to install a huge lamp on the roof with small spheres of light that floated, creating the illusion of stars when the main light was turned off. The room gave the impression of a night full of stars. There were stars everywhere. We installed the air conditioner on a corner of the room and everything was ready. In that moment, Izzy came into the room with her phone pressed to her ear talking in her own world. When she saw the room, she stopped with her mouth open and stopped talking. I could hear Simon's voice talking.

"Wow. Who do I congratulate?" She said admiring the room. Everybody signaled to me with their thumbs. I stared back and crossed my arms.

"O—kay! I'm going to Giggles. See you guys later!" Said Isabelle before turning around and leaving the room.

"What the hell is Giggles?" I asked. The name was just ridiculous.

"Please, Jace. The name doesn't tell you anything?" said Isabelle raising an eyebrow.

"No," I said arching my eyebrows.

"It's a baby boutique," she said in a "duh" tone. I stared back blankly.

"Disappear," I told her.

"Ugh, no. I better go to The Couture Baby. I don't want my niece—" she said talking to herself while leaving the room.

"And now?" Asked Alec.

"To go look for my Noheli."

When I arrived at the hospital room, Clary was seated in one of the cushioned chairs with Noheli in her arms and a bottle. Clary raised her head to look at me and smiled. This was the first time that they had let Clary carry her baby. Noheli had been in the incubator for two weeks straight. Supposedly, today they brought Clary to a room so that she could learn how to carry and handle her. A nurse had been giving her instructions. She told Clary something and left the room, smiling at me as she crossed the threshold. In one hand I had Noheli's car seat and on my other shoulder the Juicy Couture bag and I put them in the room when entering. I left the car seat on the bed and settled the bag next to it as well before walking towards Clary who was looking at the car seat.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Thank Isabelle. She's the one with the likes," I told her before kissing her.

"Want to hold her?" she asked me. I looked at her seriously. Honestly, the thought of holding Noheli terrified me. She was so small and fragile that I was scared I would hurt her. I let out a slow breath and got closer to Clary. She lifted her arms and I took Noheli carefully, putting her inside my arms. I stood up straight and admired her in my arms. She was dressed in a hot pink kimono. She looked so cute. She looked at me with her dark eyes. She was so beautiful. I smiled at her and caressed the few blonde hairs she had slowly. Her eyes were closing and opening constantly until she fell asleep completely in my arms. I started walking, without taking my eyes off my daughter, towards the bed where the car seat and the bag were located. I laid Noheli down gently. I took out a blanket that was inside the bag—which Isabelle had insisted on putting inside—to cover her.

"Ready?"I asked Clary. She nodded and got up slowly. It looked like she was still in pain.

"Need help?" I asked as I walked up to her. She shook her head quickly and walked up to me. I took the car seat while Clary grabbed the bag and we both left the room.

"I'm sure. It is adjusted perfectly, Mr. Wayland," said the nurse. I nodded and helped Clary to sit in the backseat, next to Noheli's seat. On our way, I took my phone out and dialed Alec.

"Hey, I expect everything to be how I left it, or I swear you will pay."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Jace," he said before hanging up. I stared blankly at the road.

"What are you talking about?" asked Clary. I looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Of your surprises," I told them looking at her and then Noheli.

I put Noheli on one of my arms and dragged Clary with my other one. When we reached the door, I saw Clary looking at the designs. The door was painted a pale pink and in elegant hot pink writing was Noheli's name next to a small hot pink bow that Izzy had wrapped on the knob. She was the only one that knew how to knot decently.

Clary smiled at me and I opened the door.

Clary's eyes were wide. She entered first and I followed. She was looking at everything with here eyes wide opened, like she couldn't believe what she was looking at. Pff, I'm not that useless, you know?

"It's beautiful," she said and walked up to me to kiss me. I brought her closer with my free arm and she encircled her arm around my waist.

"And the diva is here . . . HEY! You are giving a bad example to your daughter! Then you are blaming her for kissing her boyfriend everywhere!" Isabelle yelled as she entered the room. I just stared at her. Isabelle had no less than five bags from The Juicy baby in each hand. Clary saw the bags and her eyes widened at the name in the bags.

"I never thought that baby shopping was so much fun!" said Isabelle with a big grin.

"You can bring it, Alec!" Isabelle yelled. Clary and I turned and saw Alec dragging something from the hall. Alec poked his head in the room.

"I would go faster if you would help me," he said, annoyed.

"What the hell did you buy, Izzy?"

"Nothing. Just a baby crib for the room. I don't think you want the baby to sleep in the huge crib just yet, right?" Isabelle replied laughing. When she saw Noheli in my arms, Isabelle practically let the bags fall and came up next to me.

"She is mine for the next fifteen minutes. She's going to try on something I bought her, she said without taking her eyes off Noheli, almost hypnotizing her.

"If something happens to her, consider yourself dead," I told her as I passed her my most precious treasure. Isabelle grabbed her with a lot of care and took her to the changer, grabbing one of the bags from the store.

"I need to go buy the milk for Noheli," Clary said.

"Already did that," said Isabelle.

"It's a specific milk, Izzy . . ." began Clary.

"Good Start, right? Natural Cultures? Yup, I bought it." Isabelle said without looking up from changing Noheli, who was looking at Isabelle with scared eyes. Clary looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Th-thanks, Izzy," stuttered Clary.

"Mhhm," I said not really paying attention. "Do you want to eat something?" I asked Clary. She thought about it for a while and then nodded.

"Come on," I told her.

"I already told you, Izzy. We are going to the kitchen. Finish already." I said and then we went out the door.

"I'm not going to Taki's with Noheli!" I yelled at Simon through the phone.

"Then where do you want to go, Mister Impertinent?" he asked.

"Shut up, bloodsucker. I am not going to go to a place where demonic creatures go to eat. We are going to an Italian restaurant and that's that. Besides, Clary can't walk that much, idiot," I told him.

"Hey! What would you do if you went a week without seeing your girlfriend?"

"The difference is that she is the mother of my daughter, moron," I told him.

"Whatever. Where then?"

"To Lunellas at seven," I said and hung up before he could respond.

I walked to Noheli's room, where Clary was giving her a bottle of milk.

"What was all that?" asked Clary.

"Simon wants to see you. And Izzy. We are going to Lunellas at seven tonight." Clary nodded and stood up, giving me Noheli with the bottle.

"I'll go look for Izzy, then I'll take a shower," she told me and I nodded and sat on the couch in front of the TV with Noheli on my arms while she drank her milk. She looked at me as I did the same. When she finished it, I set her down on the length of my arm and started caressing her back. In five minutes, Isabelle came into the room with a huge grin.

"My dear niece and I need time alone. Time to get you ready, sweetie!" I looked as Noheli's eyes widened, making me laugh.

"What is so funny, idiot?"

"You."

"Oh, get out of here."Izzy said while taking Noheli carefully on her arms and walking towards the closet saying something like, "I have the perfect clothes . . ."

"I didn't know Jace could act like a father," Simon said laughing while looking at me. I glared at him before looking at Noheli, who was on Clary's arms sleeping. Isabelle had dressed her up with a cream colored outfit and a strip the same color with a flower and diamonds in the middle. She looked like an angel, sleeping.

We were eating while we exchanged comments, until it was time for us to go. Noheli had begun crying softly, like if she was complaining about something. We said goodbye to everybody and Isabelle decided to stay a little more, saying that Simon would take her later. By the time we were in the car, Noheli was crying and screaming, tears running down her cheeks. I was getting desperate without knowing what to do. The light from the backseat was on while Clary checked Noheli.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Quiet. It's okay . . ." Clary whispered trying to calm her, but it was effortless. Noheli kept crying loudly turning a rosy color. Clary began crying softly and I couldn't wait to get to the Institute. Noheli cried like it was the end of the world; her screams echoing through the car. We were on the freeway that was illuminated by light posts, but nothing more. I needed to do something. Clary had taken Noheli into her arms but she wouldn't stop. Clary tried the bottle, but Noheli would just push it away with her small hands. Nope. She wasn't hungry. As soon as I saw that there were no more options, I parked the car on the side.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked. I went out of the car and walked towards her door. Clary had her eyes wide open. She was scared. I took Noheli in my arms and the leopard print blanket Izzy had bought her and folded her in it, and then I went back to the driver's seat. Noheli wouldn't stop crying and screaming and it was maddening since I didn't know what was going on. She wasn't hungry, didn't want to sleep, was not cold . . . It was horrible.

"Shh . . . Shh . . ." I began caressing her light hair. Slowly, the volume of her screams started descending until they were just small breath intakes. She put her small hand over my fingers slowly, and with closed eyes, started dragging it down. I let her do whatever she wanted. Slowly she closed her hand around my index finger and took it down to her mouth. She began sucking until her movements slowed leaving her in a deep sleep.

Yup. A great image of me.

Jace Wayland, in the front seat, with a two week and half baby sucking on her father's index finger . . .

This is great.

******Photos of the things that were bought are in my page including the whole baby room :P**

**ok...sooo..what you think about this? good? bad? say it!**

** press the button**

**THE BLUEEE ONEE**

**YESSSS!**

**Thankss :P**


End file.
